Cinderella and the Beast
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Kulihat setiap judul novel yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Romeo dan Juliet? Terlalu kuno. Cinderella? Aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk membaca dongeng anak anak. Kuteliti lebih dalam setiap sudut diperpustakaan kecil itu. Hingga mataku terpaku pada sebuah judul, 'Cinderella and the Beast'. Tersenyum, aku mengambil buku itu dari rak dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mulai membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikan :3**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai! \QwQ/**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari CCS Fanfic : Wild Things. Kalau ada kesamaan tolong maafkan Mikan X_X;**

**Mikan gak mau banyak bicara =w= kita langsung saja ya~**

* * *

Tengah malam dikota yang berbahaya seperti Tokyo bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk seorang gadis keluar. Tapi peraturan itu nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk Rin. Dengan henya menggunakan kaos putih berlengan panjang ditutupi jaket berwarna hitam dan juga rok hitam diatas lutut, dia mengitari sudut kota Tokyo dengan berjalan kaki.

Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Dia bukanlah seorang prostitute ataupun gadis malang yang tidak memiliki rumah. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Haku Honne, ibu tirinya, minum minum bersama teman temannya di ruanng tamu. Ataupun kakak tirinya, Mayu dan Tei. tidak, mereka tidaklah jahat padanya, justru sebaliknya mereka adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah Rin miliki, jika saja dia mengesampingkan kenyataan kakaknya suka menyiksa orang yang tidak mereka sukai. Rin pernah diajak untuk 'bermain' bersama mereka dan itu adalah ha terkahir yang ia ingin lakukan.

Dan untuk ayahnya, Rin lebih memilih diam daripada harus membicarakan pria yang sehari harinya dihabiskan untuk bekerja daripada bersama keluarganya.

Rin berbelok menghindari gang sempit yang gelap. Disana beberapa orang pria bersiul menggodanya. Rin tidak meyukai itu dan berjalan lebih cepat. Tetapi 2 orang dari sekumpulan pria itu justru mengejarnya. Ketakutan mulai menguasai jiwanya dan dia mulai berlari. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia menemukan sebuah gang dan tanpa membuang waktu melangkahkan kaki menuju kesana guna menghindari para srigala kelaparan itu. Tapi tuhan yang maha pengasih dan penyayang memutuskan membuat tembok beton setinggi tiga meter di ujung gang yang sempit dan kotor itu. Bagus.

Jantung Rin berhenti berdetak saat melihat tembok penuh noda itu. Mengejeknya. Dan reaksi paniknya tidak membantu saat dua pria itu berdiri di ujung gang, tepat dibelakang Rin.

'Kami sama, apa salahku sehingga kau mengirimkan dua iblis ini padaku?' jeritnya dalam hati.

Well, dia memang melakukan kenakalan yang cukup luar biasa pagi ini dengan menghancurkan mobil kakaknya dengan menggilasnya dengan road roller kesayangannya. Tapi ayolah, tidakkah ada hukuman yang lebih ringan untuk gadis malang sepertinya?

"Hai manis. Ayo bermain bersama kami~" tawar salah satunya dengan wajah dan tawa yang memuakkan.

Rin tidak melangkah se inci pun saat dua orang itu mendekatinya. Tangannya mencoba mencari benda yang mungkin dapat menolongnya dan dia menemukannya di salah satu tong sampah disampingnya; sebuah botol bir yang cukup besar. Kedua pria itu melangkah lagi dan Rin telah siap dengan botolnya-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan gadis itu!"

Mereka menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan manik biru laut seorang pria. Rin menatap orang itu dengan penuh rasa syukur dan kagum melihat wajah penolongnya yang cukup dengan dua pria didepannya yang jelek, bau dan tidak tahu kebersihan diri. Dia meneliti setiap inci fisik penolongnya, berusaha menyimpan sosok ksatrianya kedalam memorinya yang hanya sebesar ikan mas itu.

Catatan: ucapkan terimakasih dan tanyakan nomornya segera, setelah ini.

Kedua orang itu menggerutu, tetapi berbalik dan meninggalkan Rin. Meskipun mereka berbisik tapi Rin sempat mendengar mereka berkata 'anjing Dragon'. Rin mengernyit mendengar kata kata itu, tapi segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghadap ksatrianya yang berdiri dengan gagah di ujung gang disana.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya penolongnya. Rin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Rin disertai senyuman manis.

"Disini sangat tidak bagus untuk gadis sepertimu berjalan jalan dimalam hari, kau tau. Kau ingin kemana?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Rin memperhatikan dinding yang berlumut tatupun lantai yang penuh dengan sampah berbau busuk. Benar benar bukan tempat yang bagus untuk bertemu seorang ksatria.

"Aku tudak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin berada di rumah saat ini." Jawab Rin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada tong yang penuh sampah menjijikkan tidak jauh darinya. Heran kenapa dia belum muntah juga.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rin orang itu menarik tangan Rin dan membimbingnya keluar dari gang sempit itu. Dia tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat keren membuat Rin tersipu.

"Namaku Kaito."

"Panggil aku Rin."

* * *

Catatan: lupakan ucapan terima kasih dan nomornya. Pukul saja dia di tempat yang paling sakit.

Rin merengutkan wajahnya melihat ksatrianya kini tengah memainkan perannya yang lain sebagai kelinci denganmenari dengan beberapa penari striptease disebuah diskotik. Sama sekali lupa tentangnya. Rin duduk di salah satu meja bar meminum air putih, satu satunya cairan yang tidak membuatnya mabuk seraya menolak ajakan menari dari beberapa laki laki.

Rin menghentakkan kakinya kelantai. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kebodohannya karena mengiyakan ajakan Kaito tanpa berpikir panjang. Seharusnya dia berada di kamarnya sekarang, memeluk orenji boneka kesayangannya dengan selimut tebalnya yang hangat dan bertualang kedunia mimpi. Lagipula sekarang adalah jam tidurnya!

Rin hampir saja jatuh tertidur saat dia mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras.

* * *

Kaito mengucurkan keringat dingin. Kepalanya terkulai tanpa dapat bergerak bebas. Tangan dan kakinya terikat dibelakang dan dia pandangannya mengabur oleh darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia idak mengabaikan perintah tuannya dan menjalankan misi dengan baik. Dengan begitu dia tidak harus tertangkap anak para Mirror dan menghadapi kekejaman pemimpinnya.

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai kepala belakang Kaito dan dia meringgis. Hantamanitu sangat kuat hingga membuat posisinya yang tadinya berlutut berubah menjadi telungkup. Kaito menahan nafas saat sebuah kaki menginjak kepalanya.

"Jadi kau anjing Dragon, huh? Berani juga masuk ke wilayahku."

Kaito mengerang saat kaki itu menginjak kepalanya lebih keras. Sedikitpun dia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu tapi dia tahu bahwa dia adalah pemimpin dari mirror itu sendiri.

"Kau dengar, anjing Dragon. Jika kau selamat dari sini, katakan pada Mikuo untuk menghitung nyawanya." Orang itu tertawa sebelum melepaskan kaki Kaito.

"Len, dia membawa seseorang bersamanya."

Orang bernama Len itu memutar kepalanya dan melihat anak buahnya membawa seorang gadis. Dia menyipit, sayangnya ruangan ini terlalu gelap dan hanya sebuah lampu dengan cahaya redup menerangi ruangan.

"Mendekatlah," perintah Len sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya.

Anak buahnya mendorong gadis itu sehngga membuat si gadis hampir terjatuh dihadapannya. Len tidak menolongnya, atau mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri melihat gadis itu membungkuk dihadapannya. Mengeluarkan gerutuan, sang gadis menegakkan tubuhnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Len. Cukup terkejut juga Len mendapati bukanlah air mata atau raut wajah ketakutan yang dipasang gadis itu. Sebaliknya matanya menatap lurus mata Len, seolah menantangnya.

Len tidaklah tau apa yang membuatnya begini, tapi dia ingin mengenal lebih dekat gadis dihadapannya kini.

"Tidak..."

Tangan dingin menggenggam kaki Len dengan lemah. Dan Len yang tahu jalas milik siapa tangan itu menatap pemiliknya jijik.

"jangan ganggu dia. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia kita." Kaito berkata perlahan. Len melepaskan kakinya dan tanpa berkata apapun menginjak kaki Kaito lagi. Membuat Kaito mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kaito!?" gadis itu berseru dan bersimpuh dihadapan Kaito lalu memeriksa luka yang didapatnya.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena memasuki wilayah Mirror, dan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jadi pulanglah bermain dengan teddymu dan biarkan aku menyelesiakan urusanku." Len berkata dingin. Tidak tahu juga kenapa dia kesal melihat gadis itu perhatian pada musuhnya.

"Tidak." Gadis itu berkata tegas.

Len naik darah. Ditariknya tangan sang gadis keatas hingga sang gadis berlutut disampingnya.

"Dengar gadis kecil. Menyingkirlah atau kau mati." Len mengancam dengan keseriusan di tiap kata katanya.

"Tidak akan." Sang gadis berkata lagi. Matanya menantang mata Len. Dia baru tersadar Len memiliki mata violet yang indah dan dalam. Rambut Len yang setingkat lebih muda darinya tampak berantakan dan diikat sekenanya dari belakang. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat membuat dia mendapat mencium aroma tubuh Len yang menguak.

Kontak mata mereka berakhir saat dia mendengar suara Kaito yang lemah.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Rin. Pulanglah kerumahmu."

"Tapi..." Rin memprotes. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin meninggalkan seseorang yang dikenalnya berada dalam bahaya.

"Kau dengar perkataannya gadis kecil, sekarang jadilah anak baik dan pulanglah." Len berkata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun kecuali kau membebaskannya." Kata Rin dengan tangan dilipat.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang panggung merasa kesal. Berani sekali Rin mengacuhkan perintah bosnya. Dia hampir selangkah lagi sampai dan menampar Rin, tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Ekspresinya yang kaget bercampur heran terlihat diwajahnya saat melihat Len menatap Rin tanpa berkedip, tangannya masih melintang dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Len sama...?" gumamnya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" tanya Len.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil! Namaku Rin." Jawabnya dengan tambahan glare hanya untuk Len.

Len menyeringai. Menarik adalah kata yang ingin dikatakannya untuk gadis ini.

"baiklah, Rin. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan. Kau akan menjadi tahananku disini sedangkan Kaito akan kubebaskan."

"Baiklah." Jawab Rin tanpa pikir panjang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi! Gomen telat QwQ Mikan udah dapat idenya tapi menjadikan ide itu kata kata sulit banget**

**Sebelum mulai Mikan balas review dulu OwO**

**To Yumeka Himuro: Baik! X3**

**To Arrow chan3: arigatou Arrow chan! OwO**

**To ChindyTKJ28: ya, maaf atas typonya ;w; maaf, tapi aku gak punya twitter TwT**

**To Kagamine Laras: baik! X3 Mikan memang sengaja bikin Lennya jahat =w=**

**To Rega Inuoe Joe: makasih. Benarkah? Mikan gak menyadarinya. Mikan cuma bisa bilang Mikan suka RinxLen X3 Rin disini sayangnya gak manja =w=;**

**To Michi Nichi-chi: Maaf kelamaan Michi San! (-/\-;) Michi san bisa baca pikiran Mikan! OxO;**

**To XxRedSky-DragneelxX: baik owo**

**To Yami no Ryou: iya owo**

**To cal de Muffin: maaf kalo mainstream ;w; tapi Mikan cinta banget pair ini**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid, Genderband ataupun chara lainnya di fic ini bukan milik Mikan. Mereka milik pemiliknya masing masing QwQ**

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Kamar itu seperti terisi oleh puluhan binatang buas yang berteriak kelaparan, padahal isinya hanyalah Rin yang terkurung dalam sangkar dan juga penjaganya, yang tertidur pulas di depan pintu sangkar sejak semalam.

"Hei BODOH! Keluarkan aku dari sini sekarng juga!" teriak Rin murka seraya menendang penjaganya hingga dia jatuh tertelungkup. tapi bukannya terbangun karena teriakan dan tendangan Rin, pemuda berambut silver itu justru mendengkur.

Rin meringkuk dan mengerang frustasi.

Kenapa tuhan yang maha penyayang di atas sana senang sekali mempermainkannya dan memberinya otak yang rusak. jika saja otak bodohnya tidak membuatnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah di tengah malamdan bertemu Kaito, jika saja otak bodohnya tidak mengasihani Kaito dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi tahanan, pasti saat ini dia berada di rumah, memeluk Orenji, memakan semangkuk besar ice cream jeruk dan menonton anime kesayangannya. Bukannya terkurung di sangkar yang ukurannya mencengangkan dan menyalahkan tuhan atas segalanya.

Terkutuklah otak bodohnya.

"Kau masih hidup? Hei, gadis kecil?"

Rin mendongak, melihat Len yang memandangnya lurus. Rin melihat ke bawah, mengetahui Len hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada.

Kedip. Kedip.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan berpindahlah sepatu dari kaki Rin ke wajah Len.

"Dasar bodoh,"

"Hei! Kalau kau gak datang hanya memakai celana pendek, aku gak akan mengira kau akan memperkosaku dan melemparmu." Rin beralasan dengan pipi memerah.

Len melambaikan tangannya didepan Rin. Bekas merah di dahinya masih terlihat jelas.

"Jangan berteriak lagi, kau bisa membuatku tuli." Ujar Len dengan wajah masam.

Rin mendengus, lalu duduk di kursi di samping Len. Bukannya tidak ada kursi lain, dia hanya tidak merasa nyaman berada disekitar orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Rin melihat ruangan tempatnnya berada, terdapat alat-alat masak dan juga meja makan dan kursi yang sedang Rin duduki ini, pastiya ruangan ini adalah dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Rin melirikt orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Mereka berpakaian sangat minim. Atau bahkan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam atau celana pendek seperti Len. Kebanyakan mereka semua masih terkantuk-kantuk, ada juga beberapa yang berbisik-bisik dan melihat Rin dengan tatapan sinis.

Rin menegak ludah. Terlalu bagus untuk pertemuan pertama.

Suara derap kaki terdengar jelas menarik perhatian Rin. Seorang wanita tiba tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, berdiri dengan elegannya dan senyum yang menawan. Manik birunya melirik Rin dengan keingintahuan yang mendalam. Sekilas saja wanita itu menoleh kembali ka orang-orang yang sepertinya menantinya.

"Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou Luka!"

Wanita yang akhirnya diketahui Rin bernama Luka itu memakai apron yang tergantung di dinding lalu beraksi di dapur. Dapur kecil itu seolah-olah panggung baginya. Dengan lincahnya dia kesana kemari dengan spatula di tangan.

"Jadi siapa malaikat yang kau bawa ke tempat kumuh kita, Lenny?" tanya Luka tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari omellet yang tengah dimasaknya.

"Apa kau menculiknya lalu memaksanya menikahimu? Wah, Lenny akan menikahi seorang putri!" jeritnya tidak karuan sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan mendongak dengan mata bersinar. Seluruh mahluk di ruangan itu sweat drop melihat tingkahnya.

"Tunggu, Luka. Pertama, aku tidak menculiknya. Dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri menjadi tawananku." Rin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Len. "Dan aku tidak akan menikahinya. Itu... mustahil." Sekali lagi, Rin mengangguk. "Dan terakhir, dia bukan malaikat atau putri. Dia hanya anjing dragon yang mengikuti Kaito memata-matai kita."

"Tunggu dulu," Rin akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk protes.

"Aku bukan anjing dragon atau apapun itu. Kaito yang membawaku kemari, dan menuntunku ka masalah kalian." protes Rin. Len hanya memutar matanya.

"Terserahlah." ucapnya.

"Ohoho, jadi dia tamu kita, benarkan?" tanya Luka.

Manik biru Luka melirik Rin yang menghabiskan jus jeruknya sekali teguk.

"Bukan tamu, tapi tawanan." Len mengoreksi. Luka memutar matanya, persis sama dengan yang Len lakukan barusan.

"Terserahlah."

Sarapan pagi itu tidak seperti yang Rin perkirakan yang dingin dan tidak menyenangkan. Sebaliknya, suasana ramai dan hangat yang dirasakannya. Mereka dengan senang hati berbicara dengan Rin, menawari makanan ataupun menyanyi. memang aneh di bagian akhir, tapi biarlah.

"Nah," Rin menoleh ka arah Len yang bersuara.

"Setelah kau selesai dengan makananmu, kembalilah ka kandang."

Rin mengglare Len. Len menenggak ludah.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke kandang busuk itu dan aku juga tidak mau diam saja." Rin berkata.

"Atau kau bisa berjalan-jalan bersama IA. Luka akan mencarikan kamar lain untukmu." Len menjawab.

Entah dari mana, seorang gadis sebaya Rin tiba tiba muncul. Dia memiliki mata biru yang cantik, sama seperti Luka dan rambutnya yang pink panjang diikat ponytail tinggi, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya menyentuh lantai. Dia memakai kaos abu-abu yang sedikit kebesaran dan juga celana putih selutut. Rin merasa sedikit iri dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

"hai Rin-chan! namaku Megurine IA, aku akan membawamu mengelilingi seluruh markas!" serunya ceria. Aura kebahagiaan sangat terasa saat dia mengucapkan itu. Rin hanya bisa mengangguk. Disampingnya , Len melirik mereka berdua, sebuah senyum terselip di bibirnya.

* * *

"Disitu ada garasi dan gudang senjata. Dibelakangnya ada kolam renang. Disekeliling markas ini dikelilingi pagar dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi. Jadi kalau kau orang yang tidak di kenal, kau bisa dibunuh di tempat jika memaksa masuk." jelas IA. Rin memperhatikan tempat tempat yang ditunjuk IA. Sangat luas, bahkan mengalahkan luas mansionnya, Rin tidak yakin apa dia akan bisa mengingat semua tempat ini.

Suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali. Rin terkejut dan melompat hingga belakang kepalanya terbentur pohon. IA tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Itu tidak lucu." Rin menggerutu sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sakit. IA meminta maaf meski senyum masih terseli di bibirnya. Tangannya menarik tangan Rin dan kemudian mereka berjalan dengan tenang menuju kolam renang, seolah tidak akan ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka dari balik sana.

Mereka berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah kolam renag yang cukup besar. Di belakangnya terdapat tembok beton yang kokoh dengan sasaran tembak di tengahnya.

DOR!

Peluru yang baru saja ditembakkan tepat mengenai sasaran. IA bertepuk tangan dan berlari menuju si penembak dengan Rin yang ditariknya mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau tahu kalau tempat latihan di bawah tanah sudah siap digunakan. Lali kenpa kau masih berlatih disini, Nero?" tanya IA.

si penembak menoleh ke IA. "Aku malas naik turun tangga menuju kesana."

'Mals. Dan karena alasan itu dia membahayakan keselamatan orang-orang yang ingin berenang disini?' Pikir Rin. Dia mengglare orang yang bernama Nero itu. Mengingat wajah itu wajah yang sama dengan yang menangkapnya kemarin malam.

"Dan aku ingin menguji jarak yang bisa dicapainya." lanjut Nero seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh... Hei, kau sudah bertemu Rin-chan?"

Nero menoleh untuk melihat gadis yang ditunjuk IA. Senyum tipisnya terkikis habis dan digantikan bibir datar dan glare saat mengenali Rin. Jelas dia ingat betul gadis yang ditangkapnya kemarin malam. Rin juga sama- mengglare Nero tanpa akhir.

"Kulihat Len memeliharamu, eh?"

Mata Rin menyipit. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan binatang peliharaan sepertimu."

wajah Nero memerah karena marah. Tangannya yang terkepal diangkat ke atas, bersiap untuk memukul Rin. "Kau ini-"

"Nero, berhenti bersikap kasar pada tamu kita. Ayo Rin, masih ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." kata IA.

Dengan beberapa kata itu, IA menarik kembali Rin ke dalam rumah. 

* * *

Rin menguap, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya terasa berat sementara dia berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan IA tentang gudang, dapur, UKS atau apapun itu. Jelas berteriak sepanjang malam tanpa tidur membuatnya lelah. Sangat lelah.

'Saat seperti ini kasur dengan selimut tebal akan sangat bagus. Juga dengan Orenji, mm...' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hati hati pada anak kecil- Rin, kau mengantuk?" IA bertanya juga akhirnya.

"Mm...mm..." Rin mengangguk dengan mata tertutup. Bayangan akan tempat tidurnya membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menahan diri.

IA mengambil handphonenya, Rin tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dia hanya ingin berbaring dan tidur. IA membuka contact list dan mencari sebuah nama lalu menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu seseorang menjawab telpon.

"Moshi-moshi, okaasan, apa kamar kosong untuk Rin sudah siap? Rin terlihat sangat lelah."

[Aku takut kamar untuk Rin belum siap, sweetie, bawa saja dia ke kamar Len. Aku akan memberi tahu Len nanti.] jawab seseorang dari seberang dengan tenang.

"Okay, love you okaasan." dan IA menutup telponnya.

Dia menoleh kembali pada Rin yang tidur berdiri,- entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan itu- dengan 'pelan' dia mengguncang Rin hingga dia terbangun.

"Aku menemukan kamar untukmu, ayo." IA kembali menariknya.

Mereka berjalan, tidak, lebih tepatnya IA menyeret Rin menujt ke ujung lorong. Disana terdapat tangga dan mereka naik. Di ujung tangga terdapat sebuah pintu mahogany yang dicat sesuai warna alaminya. IA membuka pintu dan mendorong Rin masuk tanpa berkata apapun.

'Syukurlah ini bukan kandang sialan itu.' Pikir Rin.

Kamar itu besar, mungkin lebih besar dari kamarnya, dan sedikit berantakat dengan pakaian dan kertas bertebaran dibeberapa tempat. Tapi Rin tidak peduli dengan kebersihan atau bau kamar itu ataupun kata kata IA sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun saat dia melihat tempat tidur dengan bed cover coklat memanggilnya.

Oh, Surga.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Rin melompat ke kasur dan tidur seperti batu.

* * *

Bulan sudah tinggi saat Rin membuka matanya dan kembali bertemu dengan mata violet seorang laki-laki. Rin berkedip beberapa kali untuk membuat penglihatannya kembali fokus. Saat penglihatannya jauh lebih baik dia melihat wajah Len secara jelas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Len berkata.

Menjerit kecil, Rin segera bergerak duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Len duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, melihat Rin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rin mengamati kamar itu lebih jelas.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Rin.

"Dikamarku."

Rin hampir melompat dan lari jika saja Len tidak menarik kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh dengan sangat tidak cantik. Dia tidak perlu memperhatikan gerutuan Rin dari bawah.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin..." kata terakhirnya sangat kecil, tapi bukan berarti Rin tidak mendengarnya. Rin berdiri sesaat setelah Len melepaskan kakinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau butuh kamar dan IA membawamu kemari. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak. Aku ingat sekarang." jawabnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut.

Len membiarkan Rin duduk di atas kasur dan melakukan apa yang dia suka. Sementara dia mengurus berbagai dokumen yang diberikan anak buahnya di meja di seberang tempat tidur. Rin melihat kamar yang ditempatinya. Kali ini lebih cermat. Banyak rak buku di kamar ini, dengan berbagai judul buku yang kebanyakan tidak Rin mengerti. Di meja tempat Len bekerja terdapat sebuah komputer. Sebuah lemari pakaian tak jauh dari kamar tidurnya dan juga lemari kaca yang penuh berbagai jenis senjata api di samping pintu kamar mandi.

'Oh, jika saja Tei-neesan melihat ini, semua pistol ini-!'

"EEH!"

Len terkejut, menoleh ke belakang, melihat Rin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku belum menghubungi keluargaku!" Rin menjerit.

Len menaikkan alis. "Telpon saja."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak membawa handphone." Len melempar ponselnya pada Rin. Rin menangkapnya, hampir menjatuhkannya ke lantai. "Terima kasih."

Rin menekan tombol-tombol disana dengan gemetar. Dia berharap kakaknya mau mengerti dan tidak memotong kaki tangannya karena hampir 24 jam tidak berada di rumah. Dan dia juga berdoa nomor kakaknya tidak salah. Rin menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahinya. 3 detik kemudian telpon pun diangkat.

"Cepat katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan sebelum aku mencincang tubuhmu dan memberinya pada fluffy!" suara teriakan ancaman dari seberang terdengar jelas.

Yep. Dia tidak salah nomor.

"Te, Tei nee-chan,"

seseorang di seberang terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali berkata dengan suara lebih rendah dan pelan. "Usagi-chan?"

Rin tersenyum. "I, iya.."

"Oh, Usagi-chan~! Kemana saja kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kami benar-benar khawatir saat melihat kamarmu kosong kemarin malam-" "Tunggu, nee-chan." Rin mengangkat tangannya ke atas seolah-olah Tei berada di depannya.

'Mereka memeriksaku tadi malam? Bagus. Tidak ada lagi privasi untukku.' gerutu Rin dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku, mm..." Rin memilin ujung bajunya "Aku menginap di rumah teman untuk beberapa hari."

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan khawatir.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa disana, Usagi-chan?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Tapi hubungi aku atau Mayu jika terjadi sesuatu. Kami akan pastikan orang yang mengganggumu menjadi santapan serigala dan burung pemakan bangkai. Kami menyayangimu Usagi-chan."

"Aku juga." Rin menjawab dengan suara pelan sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Len, yang hanya duduk diam melihatnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Kertas-kertas yang dikerjakannya tadi mulai terlupakan. Rin melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat respon.

"Kau punya kakak yang baik." komentar Len setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Yeah," jawab Rin.

Keheningan kembali terjadi dan membuat Rin canggung. Akhirnya Rin berdiri dan berjalan menuju Len yang kembali menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

Len menandatangani buku yang ditulisnya sedari tadi lalu menutupnya dan menempatkannya dengan rapi di sudut meja. Dia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Rin yang berdiri di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang polos. Len merasa terhanyut melihat matanya yang biru cerulean, bulat dan besar itu. Matanya sangat indah. Begitu indahnya sampai Len ingin mencongkelnya lalu membuat kuil khusus untuk memujanya.

.

Oke, dia harus berhenti menonton segala hal berbau psikopat.

"Aku terlalu lelah sekarang ini. Aku memilih tidur." jawab Len seraya berdiri menuju kasurnya. Dia berbalik saat melihat Rin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Dimana aku akan tidur?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Len menunjuk kasur.

"Bersamamu?" tanya Rin lagi dengan sedikit khawatir.

Len tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Rin melihat Len lama sebelum mengikuti Len berbaring di tempat tidur, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memaksa diri untuk kembali tidur.

* * *

**Gomen kalau chapter ini jelek banget TwT**


End file.
